


Incantation

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Incantation- a chantThe night sisters are desperately doing everything they can to protect their home.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 1





	Incantation

The Nightsisters performed many rituals, it was practically a daily thing. However, there was nothing usual about this day. Their home was being overrun by separatist droids and this group of night sisters were trying to set up a defence shield fever the main area. The eldest sister started changing in their language. Soon the others joined. They got louder and louder and louder, and right as it was nearing its final swell and completion, separatist battle droids broke in and killed every single night sister.


End file.
